


Baby,I'm burning for you

by ChristinMKay



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Kissing, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Comforting Dean, Eggnog, F/M, Firefighter Dean, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, cas' family are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the worst Christmas ever. Castiel's christmas tree caught on fire and now his entire apartment is burned. But the really handsome firefighter Dean invites him to spend Christmas with him and his family. Will he manage to turn his horrible Christmas into a good one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby,I'm burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some Christmas fluff, but it has some really really light parts of angst, basically it's just Cas being down because his apartment burned down.  
> I'm dyslexic and not a native speaker so I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment, and now enjoy reading :)

That was it. Officially. The worst Christmas ever. He had been okay with not being able to go home for the holidays. He had been okay with being alone at Christmas, in a city he didn't know anybody in. He had been okay with not having a fancy dinner, no people he loved, and no presents.

Castiel had been okay with it until now. Now he just wanted to get drunk and cry.

It was the 24th of December, 6pm. He had forgotten to buy food for the holidays, so he had gone through the city looking for a store that still was open. It had been two hours before his neighbour suddenly had called him.

Now he was standing in the ruins of what had used to be the apartment he had lived in for the past two weeks.

Moving to Boston clearly had been a mistake. Everything he did own was gone. His furniture, his books, his pictures, his clothes all burned. He was in shock not able to believe what had happened, refusing to believe it was real. It simply couldn't be.

“Excuse me, but are you Mr. Novak?” a deep voice suddenly pulled him back in reality, and Cas looked up and _holy shit._

If he hadn't been in shock already, he would be now, staring at an extremely hot fire fighter. Under normal circumstances Cas would have chuckled about that thought, and started flirting, but not today.

He nodded tiredly, and tried not to stare too much at the other man. He had light brown hair, was wearing his uniform, and some grime was on his cheeks. Cas would have loved to wipe it off his face. But of course Cas didn't. He felt horrible and just because a really attractive man was standing opposites him, didn't really brighten his mood, it only made him nervous. Eye candy wouldn't fix his apartment, or make him enjoy Christmas.

“The fire was caused by a short circuit of the fairy lights on your christmas tree. We tried to save as much as we could, but I'm afraid I have to tell you the fire ruined your entire apartment and that won't be cheap,” the fire fighter explained, and Cas felt how his legs started shaking.

Not because the voice of the fire fighter was really attractive, but because this was just horrible. He was about to break down crying, not able to hold himself up on his own legs anymore. Naomi had been right, he broke everything he touched. Her voice echoed through his head, his body shaking, his breath hitching. Sweat started to run down his back, and Cas tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't bare to humiliate himself in front of the firefighter.

“Hey, hey, relax,” Cas felt how the firefighter pressed palm on his shoulder.

The soft touch actually managed to calm Cas, and he looked up meeting the eyes of the firefighter for the first time. He forgot to breathe for a second, forgot that his apartment had burned down, forgot about everything. he was staring into a pair of bright, shining, kind, green eyes filled with concern and sympathy.

“Listen,“ the firefighter continued, and Cas tried to focus again, “maybe it's the best if you just go home to your family, celebrate Christmas and sleep over this. Tomorrow you come up with something. “

Cas tried not to reveal any of his pain, so he snorted sarcastically, “My family right. They live across the country and I can't go home.”

The firefighter shifted, he had already taken his hand of Castiel's shoulder and Cas already missed the touch.

“Looks like I'm gonna spend my Christmas alone and in a cheap Motel,” he sighed “Do you have anymore questions, or can I go?” he asked and already turned towards his door.

“Yeah, one actually,” the firefighter said, “Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?”

Cas could not believe what he just heard. It was impossible. The really handsome firefighter with stunning green eyes did not just ask Cas to spend Christmas with him, or did he?

“I...uhmm...I,” he began to stutter, but the firefighter cut him off.

“I'm not taking no for an answer. Nobody should have to spend their Christmas alone in some crappy Motel,” he said, giving Castiel a smirk that made his legs go all wobbly again. “But won't I bother your family?” Castiel wanted to hit himself.

Why did he even ask that, when all he wanted to do was screaming _yes_.

“I kinda have the biggest patchwork family in the world and my surrogate mother Ellen always makes way too much for us all to eat. Even though my brother already eats enough for three grown men,” the firefighter explained, “So no you ain't bothering anybody.”

Castiel still couldn't believe what was happening. He still had not wrapped his head around the fact that his apartment had burned down, nor that a stranger had offered to save his Christmas. But somehow he found himself nodding in agreement.

They both walked out of the building to the fire truck. They first drove to the fire station, where the firefighter took a quick shower, and dressed in a simple jeans and a flannel shirt. Then he led Castiel to an old, black car and they both got in.

“I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester,” the firefighter introduced himself, and started driving.

“Nice to meet you Dean. My name is Castiel,” Cas replied, liking how the name rolled over his tongue.

 _Dean. A common name for a really special human_ , Castiel thought watching, Dean from the side. He noticed that Dean had freckles plastered all over his face.

“Cas..tiel? Your parents really hate you, huh?” Dean joked, until he realized what he just said remembering what Cas had said earlier. Castiel could see how he froze, the joy in his eyes replaced with guilt.

“I'm so sor..” Dean wanted to say, but Cas cut him off. He didn't want Dean to feel guilty. After all it wasn't his fault that Cas had a horrible family.

“It's okay,” he calmed Dean, “I'm actually the lucky one. My older brother is called Lucifer,” he added.

“You're kidding?” Dean asked, still a bit tense.

“No, sadly I'm not. My parents have some weird angel kink,” Cas explained.

He tried not to let his family's last words get to him, so he joked about them.

“My mum did too. Told me angels were watching over me,” Dean said, and there was some bitterness in his voice.

Cas didn't want to pry, or to anger Dean, but he just had to ask.

“Your mum...?”

“She died,” Dean now looked straight on the road, “She died in a fire. Some crazy psycho called Azazel set our house on fire. My father managed to save me and my brother, but it was too late for her. A few years later my father just disappeared,” his voice was a bit raspy and his face looked stiff.

Castiel felt horrible.

“Dean, I am so sorry, I did not mean to..,” he tried to apologize.

“It's okay Cas. I guess we have all our little back story, skeletons in our closet. And family can get hairy,” and oh, didn't Cas know about this.

Dean relaxed slightly, “But thanks God it doesn't end with blood. My family now is really nice. You gonna like them. I hope you don't mind a lot of people,” he added, his voice more cheery.

Cas wondered for a second why Dean would share so much information with a stranger. On the other hand he felt this certain connection between them, ever since he had looked into Dean's beautiful eyes for the first time.

“No, I have a lot of siblings. I miss being in a house full of people,” Cas admitted.

Even though they didn't want him, he missed them very much.

“So why can't you spend Christmas with them? Can't afford the flight?” Dean asked, finally looking again at Cas, and immediately seeing he said something wrong.

Cas' face was stiff and he had to swallow hard. It's not that he hadn't have the money to book a flight, or that work had kept him here. He didn't know why he told Dean, but he somehow trusted the firefighter. Also Dean had told him about his family as well.

“They kicked me out...because....,” Castiel's throat suddenly felt very dry, “Because I was in a relationship with a guy. Balthazar,” saying his name hurt.

He continued with a sad whisper, “They said it was sick and that I needed help. They wanted me to choose, him or them. And I chose him and moved here,” he tried really hard not to start crying.

He didn't like to remember it, remember their faces, the disgust in their eyes. How Naomi had yelled, and Michael wanted to call the church, how Lucifer just had stared at him, like he was about to murder Castiel. He felt cold all of a sudden. Cold, alone, and lost.

“That sucks. I'm sorry. Don't worry my family are the most open and lovely people on earth,” Dean's deep and comforting voice warmed Castiel slightly.

On one hand Castiel felt good, because he could finally talk about this, and because Dean didn't mind him being gay, on the other hand the memories hurt.

“If you are in a relationship with that Balthazar then why isn't he here with you...if I might ask?” Dean sounded curious. 

_ Maybe Dean hopes to get rid of me _ , Castiel thought, afraid the firefighter had changed his mind.

“He..broke up with me. He said he was never really interested in a deep relationship. So he simply left,” another memory that hurt, but needed to be told.

“What an ass head. That was really a dick move,” Dean made a little pause, “but good,” he added.

“Good?” Castiel frowned, not really understanding what was good about being left after sacrificing everything.

“Yeah, good. I mean that jerk hurt you, but now he is gone. He didn't deserve you, if he wasn't interested in a relationship with you. Hell if I had been him, I would never let you go, after what you did...and probably in general,” Dean explained with a smug grin on his face, blushing slightly.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, trying to cover the fact that his legs were shaking so hard that if he hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen down.

“You're probably right.” Castiel mumbled, trying not to read anything into what Dean just had said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Dean's home, or actually the home of his surrogate parents. And Dean hadn't exaggerated when he said his family was huge. There were his brother Sam, who was drinking eggnog with a close friend called Kevin, and his fiancée Jess, who smiled very bright at Castiel. In the kitchen there was Ellen, who pulled Castiel in for a hug as soon as Dean had introduced him, and Bobby, who helped Ellen cooking and was Dean and Sam's surrogate father.

And then there was Jo. It was not that Jo was not friendly, actually she had smiled at Castiel really happily, and had pressed a glass of eggnog - which was extremely strong - in his hands. No, it was the way she acted around Dean, that somehow made Castiel dislike her.

It was not that Dean belonged to him, just because he had invited Castiel over. Castiel knew that his ugly feeling in his chest was completely stupid, but seeing how she laughed about Dean's jokes way too much, how she casually placed her palm on his shoulder, how he looked at her with affection in his eyes. It all made Castiel jealous, which was ridiculous. He barely knew Dean, and just because he thought the firefighter had flirted with him in the car didn't mean anything.

Castiel tried to focus on the other people around him. Sam and Kevin were major book nerds, and it was easy for Castiel to join their conversation. They were both funny and very kind to Castiel, treating him like an old friend, even though he was a stranger. Jess had gone to kitchen, trying to help Ellen, but Ellen had sent her back, telling her that she had Bobby for this.

And after a while Castiel managed to swallow down his jealousy and relaxed.

One thing that made them laugh constantly was the mistletoe, hanging over the entrance of the living room. Everybody forgot it was there all the time, what led to a few hilarious kissing moments. So were Bobby and Kevin forced to kiss, because Kevin had wanted to use the restroom and Bobby had been supposed to ask Castiel if he had any allergies. Everybody cheered loud when Bobby's and Kevin's lips met for a short second.

Every time two people met under the mistletoe and forgot it was hanging there, they were reminded in a second, because Sam actually kept watch. He'd yell _mistletoe_ the immediate second two people were standing under it and not kissing, and every body else just joined in.

Castiel was in a good mood, he forgot soon about his family and his apartment, simply because seeing Sam pressing a short kiss on Ellen's lips, who basically just had come in to tell them dinner was ready, was really hilarious.

Ellen was an amazing cook. The dinner was delicious and Castiel felt really full after they had finished.

But his good mood should change.

Jo had volunteered to carry out the empty plate.s and after a while Dean got up to look what took Jo so long and they both met under the mistletoe.

This time Sam didn't have to yell _mistletoe,_ because Jo and Dean were completely aware of the fact that they were standing under it, and started to kiss. It was not a short peck on the lips _it's Christmas and we are a bit drunk_ kind of kiss. No it was something really passionate. Dean and Jo were standing fucking close, their mouths basically melted together and Castiel could see how Jo basically gridded against Dean. Something inside Castiel shattered, there was a sharp pain in his chest, and what had been burning jealousy turned into icy heart ache.

Castiel couldn't explain, why is body was reacting so strongly to a man he barely knew, but in this moment his phone started to ring and he had never been so glad about it.

Dean and Jo parted at the sound. Castiel started to love whoever was calling him more and more, got up, apologising and went outside.

“Hello?” he answered the call.

“Cassie, how wonderful to hear your voice,” the caller answered.

“Gabriel?” Castiel had never been so happy to hear the voice of his older brother.

Gabriel was the only one who hadn't flipped out. Basically because he had moved out from t _his sick family_ \- how he had put it - ages ago. But he also was very opened minded and always somebody Castiel could trust. He also had been the first one Castiel had come out to.

“I heard you moved to Boston and you didn't tell me. What is really stupid since you could have come to New York and we could have spent Christmas together,” his older brother explained.

“Can I still come?” Castiel asked desperately.

He was afraid he was about to cry. His apartment was burned, he was about to fall for a man who was not interested in him, and all he wanted to do was sitting on Gabriel's couch and being filled with chocolate and other sweets. How could he not have thought about Gabriel.

“Yes, sure. Cassie are you all right?” even though Gabriel was always cheery, he also always knew when something was wrong with Castiel.

And then Castiel started to cry “No, I'm not,” he sobbed “Can I come now?” he asked trying to breathe and calm down.

“Of course, but Cassie you need to tell me what happen. Did somebody hurt you? Michael didn't want to tell me why you moved to Boston. Did they do anything to you?” Gabriel was now really concerned.

“Can I...can I tell you when I'm in New York?” Castiel swallowed his tears down, and sniffed a bit.

“Yes, sure. Just text me when you arrive,” Gabriel replied, and hung up

Castiel was really thankful for his brother. Now all he had to do was to explain to everybody somehow that he was leaving.

“Hey Cas, come in, you're gonna freeze to death out there,” a familiar voice suddenly said right behind him, and Castiel jerked around.

Dean was standing really close in Castiel's personal space, his arms wrapped around his chest, shaking a bit. There were some snow flocks in his hair, Castiel hadn't even noticed that it had started to snow.

“Are you okay?” Dean obviously had noticed that Castiel was red-eyed.

“That..uhm...was my brother, one of the nice guys, who lives in New York. He invited me to his place. I'm...I'm gonna take the next train and go. Thanks for everything,” he explained, his voice sounding cold.

What on earth was he doing. All Dean had done today was trying to cheer him up, he had invited him to his Christmas celebration and just because he had kissed Jo Castiel should not behave like a dick.

“Dude, it's in the middle of the night and that's like 4 hours with the train. You should stay here tonight and take the train tomorrow. You can crush on the couch in my room,” Dean offered, and somehow he seemed not to want to let Castiel go.

 _Weird_ , Castiel thought.

But Dean had a point. As much as it hurt seeing him and Jo and as much as he wanted to seek comfort in his big brother's arms, taking the train now was plain stupid. So he just nodded.

“Okay, then let's go back inside, because it's damn cold out here.” Dean said and grabbed Castiel's hand to pull him back in side. The touch of Dean's warm fingers against his cold wrist sent shivers down Castiel's spine.

 _Stop it_ , he thought. Dean was not interested in him, he should stop being so affected by him. Sadly his heart didn't listen to his brain. Instead it started beating faster as Dean didn't let go of Castiel's hand. He just hoped Dean wouldn't be able to feel his flying pulse.

When they entered the living room everybody had moved on to the dessert. and was happily chewing pecan pie. Dean and Cas wanted to sit down too, but Jo suddenly yelled “Mistletoe! Mistletoe!” and pointed with one finger above them.

Damn it, Castiel had totally forgotten about the stupid thing, and his heart skipped a beat, before his brain caught up. He couldn't kiss Dean in front of his girlfriend. It was different than between the rest of Dean's family, simply because they _were_ family. Cas was just a stranger. Jo didn't seem to mind tough, she continued cheering enthusiastically. This stroke Castiel as odd. 

“Uhm...Dean, why is your girlfriend encouraging us to kiss?” Castiel whispered confused.

“My girl...friend?” Dean raised his eyebrows, and looked confused, but then suddenly started laughing really hard.

His entire body was shaking with laughter and he pressed on hand against the wall to hold himself up.

Castiel just got more and more confused. He didn't understand a thing.

When Dean finally stopped laughing there were tears in his eyes.

“Dude, Jo is like a sister to me,” he still had to chuckle a bit, “Also I'm not quite playing for that team,” Dean explained.

“Wait you thought he and I were together?” Jo asked, and tried not to burst out in laughter as well.

“Well you two kissed very passionate...” Castiel mumbled still not quite sure what was going on. That didn't keep his heart form beating hopefully. Castiel hated that stupid thing.

“Yeah, because we have this little game. We try to gross the other one out, until he chickens out. Usually I win,” Jo explained.

“Would you two now finally kiss,” Sam muttered his mouth full with pie, “Your sexual tension has been killing us all night.”

Castiel's mouth gaped, and Dean choked on air.

“Sam!” Jess cried out.

“What, it's the true, isn't it?” Sam grinned, and Kevin just nodded supportively.

Dean, who had stopped coughing by now. just rolled his eyes and turned to Castiel.

 _Sexual tension? What on earth was he talking about_ , Castiel wondered. But he didn't have much time to do so, because Dean suddenly cupped his face with both his hands and softly pulled him in for a kiss.

The touch of their lips was gentle and tentative at first, but then Castiel parted his a bit and Dean used his chance and started sucking and nibbling on Castiel's bottom lips. His hands were leaving Castiel's cheeks one wandering down his spine the other one now slightly tucking the mess of his black hair.

Castiel felt how the air was sucked out of his lungs, he heard the blood rushing through his ears, and his entire body was filled with warmth.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's hips, to pushed him softly against the door frame and a small moan escaped Dean's mouth. He suddenly licked over the top of Castiel's mouth causing him to shiver. Without thinking what he was doing. Castiel started to grind his hips against Dean's just like Jo had done. But he didn't do it to gross out Dean, no he did it because he couldn't help it. His movement caused another moan from Dean.

All Castiel wanted to was to rip off Dean's shirt, move from his mouth over his cheeks down his neck, sucking a little love bite on it. But before he could do so he heard how someone cleared their throat and he remembered that he and Dean weren't alone.

They both parted needing to catch air.

“That was...” Castiel tried to speak, but he was to busy breathing.

“Something I would love to do again,” Dean panted, grinning, “Maybe then without my entire family staring at us,” he joked.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat. Did that mean that Dean liked him? After this kiss it actually would be a surprise if not.

“Are you serious?” Castiel still asked, always careful not to hope too much.

“Well let's say I've gotta work on New Year's Eve, but I'd love you to be the one I've got to kiss on New Year's Day,” Castiel felt like the entire world had stopped spinning.

Dean Winchester, an incredibly hot and intelligent and funny and kind and passionate firefighter, who was an amazing kisser, wanted to go out with Castiel.

“I would love that, too,” he finally managed to say with a bright smile.

Dean had to smile too ,and even though Dean's family made some annoyed noises Dean kissed Castiel again.

Maybe this was not the worst Christmas ever. Maybe this one was the best Christmas ever.

Actually the best Christmas ever, was the Christmas a year later, when Castiel was snuggled against Dean in front of the burning chimney of their own little house, their fingers tangled together, a silver, band glistening around Castiel's finger. But of course Castiel didn't know that yet, for him a horrible Christmas had just turned great.


End file.
